side effect
by BlkHrtdEvl
Summary: Kaname offers his blood to Zero, will he take it...and if he does, does a purebloods blood come with side effects? KanameZero, slight ZeroYuuki


**HAHAHAHA!!!! i'm on a role right? ok sorry for the random updating and new stories,**

**also that I can't _stick _to one story and finish it then start another one but hey...i have A.D.D when it comes to writing stories x sorry guys. **

**uhh...also happy holidays and stuff!!! XDD**

XxX

**Name: **'Side Effect'

**Rating:** Teen/PG-13

**Pairings:** Kaname/Zero, slight Zero/Yuuki

**Warning:** Male/Male relationship; don't read if you don't like it

XxX

"Advanced Chem." A silver haired teen read the spine of a large book aloud the out stretched his arm to return the book to its rightful place

"Zero, are you done?" a chestnut haired female asked as she walked down the isle of books the silver haired male was currently standing in, he nodded. "ok, are you going back to your dorm room soon?" She asked with a look of worry.

"Yuuki, c'mon!" a female voice called from the entrance to the library.

"I-I'm coming!" she called back in the softest yell she could muster…it was a library after all. "are you?" she asked Zero, again he nodded causing Yuuki to huff, he was unresponsive sometimes, but that's what made Zero, Zero. "Zero…if you need to feed, you know you just need to ask" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Yuuki, don't worry" he said is a low voice. She was silent, watching him for a while then nodded with a smile

"ok Zero" she said with a waved the disappeared as she rounded the corner of the 'A-B' labeled book case. Zero sighed, he hadn't fed since the last time Yuuki let him drink from her and that was…a while ago? Zero did really remember, he knew it was before exams and their exams had been over and done with for about a week and a half, not wonder he felt shitty. He brought his hand to his right temple and massaged it as he walked to the 'S-T' book case to return a book he had been reading for one of his classes. "S-H….S-I……S-K…..S-L….here we go" he mumbled to himself as he returned the, slightly smaller then the chemistry book, to its place on the shelf. Zero ran a hand through his hair and let his silver locks to fall back into place in front of his face. He tured around and looked out a large window and the end of the isle he was in, the carpeting beneath his feet was lighter because of the full moon that was hanging in the sky.

"nice night isn't it Kiryu?" a smooth silky voice asked. Zero didn't hesitate as he reached for Bloody Rose and aimed it at the owner of that voice he hated. "well…I'll take that as a yes," he started as he walked toward Zero, who tightened his grip on the trigger but didn't pull it "if you would, please point that somewhere else, your Bloody Rose gun is very dangerous to us vampires" he said still walking toward the other then stopping a few feet from him.

"What are you doing here Kaname?" Zero asked.

"just checking out a book" he answered innocently as he turned to face to books to his left then started running a tan finger across the lower spines of the books "ah, here we are" he said more to himself than Zero as he pulled the book from it's resting place then flipped the pages. It was interesting to say the least, but he had to read it for his class. Kaname took off his uniform jacket, undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a bit and pulled his collar out on his shirt, exposing his tan neck. The silver haired male's brows came together in suspicion and confusion. "you haven't fed have you Kiryu?" he asked but he already knew the answer. Zero glared at him and looked away, finding a book to his left on the shelf verry interesting. "I thought so" he said as he approached the other male.

"why are you doing this?" Zero asked, on the outside he was calm on the inside he was in distress, he could hear Kaname's blood flowing through his veins and it was so tempting. Kaname chuckled lightly

"I'm not doing this for you Kiryu I just can't have you turning on Yuuki," he paused "correction…I know you wont turn on her, you owe her that much…I can't have you turning into a level E vampire" he explained.

XxX

**R&R, i'd like to know what you guys think**

**likes and dislikes**

XxX

thanks for reading x


End file.
